


Girl Next Door

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Karone compares her life as an evil Princess to a Pink Power Ranger.





	Girl Next Door

Karone sat in the false garden thinking; about the girl she used to be. A Princess. Not the fairytale kind. The Evil kind. She wondered if she could back to that. It'd be easier. Wouldn't it? She just sat there. 'What the Hell is wrong with me?' She asks herself. 'I`d be better off, evil,' she said to no one. 

She walked back to her room. Maya sat there still up. Holding a cup of tea. 'Want some?' Maya asks. 'Yeah,' Karone said. 

 


End file.
